


A shitfuck of a race

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angry!Max, Bahrain Grand Prix, Dan is pissed, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Max is frustrated, Dan is pissed and talking isn't going to help, thank you very much.





	A shitfuck of a race

When Max got out of the car, he didn’t feel anything at all. It had all happened so fast and then, on his lap into the box when there had been at least a tiny spark of hope left, despite knowing that any real chances were crushed, he had already let out all of his frustration. He would have to say sorry to his engineer later on.  
But the curses and outcries and “fucks” had dropped from his lips before he had been able to prevent them from doing so.  
So when he got out of the car, tossing his helmet and the steering wheel aside, he felt close to nothing, apart from that fuelling fire in his guts that was burning up its way through his insides.  
He managed to control his feelings throughout the rest of the race, was able to not kick the counters or his tires that he now wouldn’t need anymore, even when Dan had to park his car next to his, confirming that none points would be achieved for the team on this week end in that goddamn desert of Bahrain.  
Max managed to breath in and out evenly, to drink his water and listen to Christian about what he had done wrong and what unfortunately  hadn’t worked out for Daniel. He succeeded in giving interviews about the double dropout in a calm voice, to not choke on the positive phrases he threw at the press and to keep his rage locked up and tied away safely.  
  
It was when the door of their hotel room finally fell shut behind them that the cage he had put himself into opened up, that all of the feelings he had tucked away bubbled up at once.  
He kicked the vase with flowers that looked way too beautiful to be real with a groan of frustration, watched how it fell over and broke into a million little pieces that covered the beige carpet on the floor.  
  
“What a shitfuck of a day! What an utterly ass-sucking race!” he threw his backpack against the wall and it slid down the wallpaper.  
“Whoa!” Dan made, who stood right behind him and watched him with big eyes, “calm your tits, Max.”  
“Argh, shut up, Dan,” the Dutch shot the older driver a dark look and continued by kicking off his shoes, jumping a little when they hit the door with a _clonk_.  
When he was done, he yanked off his shirt, the cap and his socks, until his shorts were the only thing left he was wearing.  
The Australian stood still by the closed door, arms crossed in front of his chest, watching the happening with a frown that didn’t suit his usually so cheerful face at all.  
It only fuelled Max’s anger and he continued with his pants, wiggling out of them to toss them aside with a growl. He didn’t check where they landed, kept on tugging on his underwear to throw it onto one of the chairs that was standing by the large windows, nearly hitting his head against a counter when he leaned over.  
“This fucking sucks! Big times! Godverdomme… stront…”  
He kept on cursing, in Dutch as well as in English and whatever else that left his lips, until he was completely naked, coming to stop pacing around the room.  
Daniel was still watching him from his spot by the door, his dark sunglasses that he had worn to shield himself from the media making it impossible for Max to guess what he was thinking.  
  
“What? Are you just going to stand there?! Doing nothing?”  
The Australian’s dark brows shot up in surprise and his hands dropped to his sides.  
“What do you expect me to do?”  
Max let out a groan of frustration and made a step into the older driver’s direction.  
“Isn’t that clear?!”  
The frown on the Aussie’s face only deepened at the Dutch’s words.  
“You want me to say it? Fine,” Max closed the remaining distance between them until he was so close that their chests were almost touching, “I want you to let me fuck you.”  
Dan made a noise that sounded as if he was choking on his own breath while he let out a nervous chuckle at the very same time.  
“Oh, come on, Dan,” Max spat out and pressed his leg between the Australian’s thighs, feeling himself hardening against the older driver’s tattooed muscles that were still hidden away by the black fabric of his jeans.  
  
Max leaned in and captured Dan’s lips with his, running his tongue over the older one’s bottom lip in a way that he knew would send shivers down his pretty spine.  
The dynamic between the both of them had changed so much over those last months, this year that they had spent together.  
Max remembered it still so well, how insecure he had felt at first, how he had let the older Australian guide him and show him what it meant to be with another man, in every way possible. Max had always enjoyed it to be the one that received what Dan had given but they had evolved, both as persons and a couple, and Dan had shown him what it meant to be in control, as well.  
And that kind of control, to have Dan under him, begging for release, was what Max was craving now, after this day that left him with more questions than answers, that made him feel more _out of_ control than he had in a long time.  
He knew that Dan would be able to fix that, the Australian always was.  
He'd just have to let him.  
  
Max’s fingers curled around the older driver’s hips, riding up his shirt to run his fingertips over the Red Bull’s soft skin that shivered under his touch.  
But Daniel didn’t lean into the kiss, nor did he open up his lips for Max to slide his tongue inside, so the Dutch brought some distance between them and felt goose bumps spreading on his skin under the Australian’s gaze, still guarded by his sunglasses.  
Max suddenly felt very pathetic for saying those things and standing naked in front of his boyfriend.  
“Fuck…”  
Unexpectedly, Dan caught his wrists with his hands, holding him in place by curling his fingers around Max’s.  
“Shhh…”  
The Australian put off his sunglasses but held on to the Dutch’s wrists.  
“Calm down for a second.”  
Max let out a frustrated groan and took a step back, “I don’t want to.”  
“I don’t care whether you want to but we should talk about today’s race.”  
Max snorted scornfully, “What exactly do you want to talk about?!”  
  
He was so sick of it.  
Of Dan’s _let’s talk about it, it will make you feel better_ attitude whenever things went shitty in a race or wherever else. Max was angry and it was his _goddamn_ right to be, he’d need a good fuck and maybe a beer later and things would be fine tomorrow, but right now _talking_ was the last thing he had in mind.  
Max didn’t want the Aussie’s eyes to be understanding or sympathetic, he wanted them _pleading_ and blown by pleasure, writhing and raw and _begging_.    
“We can talk whatever you want to talk about. About the collision, about yesterday… It will-…”  
“Don’t you dare say _it will make you feel better_ , I swear to you, Dan, I’ll-…”  
Dan raised a single brow and crossed his arms in front of his chest again, something close to amusement suddenly lighting up in his dark eyes.  
“You think your way of dealing with this shit is better?”  
Max snorted again and straightened his spine, “Sex is always better than talking.”  
The Australian let out a low chuckle at the younger driver’s words and Max growled.  
There were few things he hated as much as getting the impression that Dan wasn’t talking him seriously.  
  
One second he was eyeing the gap between them, himself still completely undressed and Dan in his sponsor gear, and then the next thing Max knew was that he was shoving Dan against the door of their hotel room, trapping him between the wood and his body by leaning against the Aussie, sliding his leg in between his thighs to keep him in place.  
One of his hands found its way to Daniel’s hips, the other one into his neck to draw his boyfriend closer.  
This time, it was Dan who initiated the kiss, parting his lips almost immediately to give Max access.  
The Australian wasn’t battling the younger one for dominance, instead he let Max guide him towards the bed, yanking off his team shirt to let his fingers roam over sun-tanned skin and well-defined muscles.  
“No talking…” Max whispered against the older one’s lips before he captured them again and crawled on top of Dan, holding himself up on his elbows that were placed on each side of the Aussie’s head to kiss him hungrily, lowering his hips to bring their groins together.  
He felt that the older one was already half hard in his jeans that were probably way to tight now and Max helped his boyfriend to get out of them, before he hastily rubbed against Daniel again.  
He kissed the older one eagerly and sloppy, before he pushed the other driver’s legs apart and searched for a bottle of lube in the drawer of their bedside to slick up his fingers.  
Daniel let out a hiss once Max slipped one finger inside of him and past the ring of tight muscles, not breaking the kiss they were sharing.  
Max tried to pull Dan even closer, to let the Australian’s body heat erase all memories of the day and he couldn’t await to sink into the older one, to let his body take over and the frustration ease away.  
  
The Dutch was about to add a fourth finger when Dan suddenly stilled under him, angling away his face.  
Max stared at the other man beneath him, withdrawing his fingers.  
“What?”  
Dan turned his gaze on him again once Max had brought some distance between them, hovering above the other driver.  
“What?” the Dutch repeated his question, taken aback by the frown that had found its way back onto the Australian’s face.  
“I’m not going to do this. Not like that,” Dan answered and lifted his hand in a gesture that included the both of them.  
“You’re… what?!”  
Daniel sighed somewhat secretively and ran a hand through his dark curls, his brown eyes meeting Max’s frustrated stare.  
“I’m not gonna lie here and let you… fuck your frustration away.”  
The older one held the Dutch’s intense gaze effortlessly and waited for a reaction that didn’t come.  
“You’re angry, I get it, Max. So am I. But I’m more than something you can let that out on,” Dan’s voice was sounding strangled and the Dutch took in a sharp breath.  
“Maybe I simply need you to be just that, sometimes!” Max called out and Dan looked as if he had been slapped.  
“That’s…” Dan’s voice was barely more than a whisper, “fucking great to know. At least you’re being honest.”  
  
Max was shoved off and the Aussie rolled onto his side of the bed, dragging up the sheets and pulling them up until he was almost completely hidden away underneath them, while he was apparently waiting for Max to storm off, into the bathroom or the next bar.  
From the way that the older one’s shoulders and back were heaving under the thin covers, the Dutch could tell that Dan was trying to keep his breaths as flat as possible to not make a noise and Max closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
“Dan…”  
There wasn’t any kind of reaction, apart from a silence telling Max that Dan wanted him to leave.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!”  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You’re not.”  
“I am!”  
  
Dan turned around, lying flat on his back to look at Max, his dark curls making a nice contrast to the white sheets.  
“About what?”  
Max held his lover’s gaze for a few seconds, fighting a battle over whether or not he would give in to Dan and his methods, but eventually his shoulders slumped forward and he let himself fall onto his stomach and next to Daniel, burying his nose in the crook of the older one’s strong neck.  
“I’m sorry for making you feel like I want to take my frustration out on you,” the younger driver mumbled against the Aussie’s skin and took in his familiar scent, a scent that made him feel at home all over the world.  
“And?”  
“And you were right by saying that you’re more than that.”  
“Aaaaand?” Dan’s fingers came up into Max’s hair, playing with some of the longer strands.  
Max let out a displeased sigh, “And maybe we should talk about it.”  
The Dutch didn’t need to look up to know that Dan was smiling one of his catching light bulb smiles, but he did so anyway and leaned into the touch when Dan cupped his jaw gently.  
“Get it going, then,” Daniel whispered and placed a soft kiss in the corner of Max’s lips.  
So Max told the older one just how tired he was of dropouts, how it made his insides feel tangled up to have his hopes crushed like that all over again and that he didn’t even dare to believe in better times, for him and the team. How he grew afraid of staying positive, fearing that it would leave him all disappointed in himself and the world again, anyways.  
That he started feeling like the DNF behind his name on a leader board felt more familiar than a goddamn number.  
And Dan listened through all of it, kept stroking Max’s back with gentle hands and the Dutch cuddled closer to the Aussie, wrapping an arm around his waist while he placed his head on his chest.  
He felt himself growing tired rapidly and when it was Dan’s time to talk about his day, Max couldn’t suppress the yawn that was bubbling up his throat.  
The older one’s chest was vibrating when Daniel chuckled, placing a kiss on top of Max’s hair.  
“How about sex, now?”  
Max groaned against his boyfriend’s skin, eyelids heavy and fluttering shut, while he felt Dan draping the sheets over both of them.  
“Later…” Max mumbled and sighed contently when Dan wrapped him up in his arms.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on this? xx
> 
> Like story-Max said... what a shitfuck of a day... Or wasn't it?


End file.
